


Rumors

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira has caught wind of a new rumor explicitly about his private life and he'll do what he must to smother it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! To note, this is a little more explicit than what I've written so far this year.
> 
> And yes, there is a grand plan/plot point here somewhere, just get in - we're going writing!

 

* * *

 

Kaz had just left the R&D team, exhilarated by their most recent progress. He was eager to share the latest weapon designs with Venom, the man due back from a mission in only a couple of hours. To add to his good mood, Snake’s most recent update announced the enemy base had been captured. It had been a great morning.

But although they were advancing at an unexpected speed, a true road to victory, it also meant the needs of the team were getting more expensive by the day. Kaz knew it was inevitable when building an army, but the sheer numbers still made his mind ache, utterly thankful of Venom’s successes as they continued to pull in desperately needed funding.

Better yet, as John built his new base, Venom and Kaz fostered and empowered their own. For the moment, it gave him purpose.

Miller squinted as he emerged from the dark building to the bright afternoon sun, drinking in the warmth on his face and the sweet sea air after too many hours inside. His stride was confident as he continued toward the military jeep to continue his rounds at the medical platform, but as he headed past the catwalks, he heard it - a hum of hushed voices that caught the cool breeze and drifted to his keen ears. At first he paid it no mind, but when the conversation became more distinct, he took one step further and stopped.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe it,” stated a male voice.

“Try me,” the other unseen male replied.

“I was on patrol the other night, y’know, and usually it’s pretty quiet. But I was making rounds near the Commander’s quarters and I started hearing something weird.”

“Weird? Like what?”

The voice responding to the story seemed disinterested; as was Miller until his explicit mention. He stepped slowly in the direction of the conversation, quiet even with his crutch, as his hard expression hid the niggling worry buried beneath.

“So, at first I thought it was some of the guys just killing time with CQC. But then I realized where it was coming from.”

Kaz barely heard the grunt of a response that followed, anxiety building as he approached the location of the two men, all but a few feet away.

“And I get closer, and there’s some grunting, and I shit you not I heard Commander Miller moaning or something.”

“How would you even know what he sounds like?”

“Oh, come on. His voice is pretty recognizable. I even heard him through two sets of doors!”

Kaz sneered, heard the light clunk as one of the soldiers shifted on his feet. Miller was rounding the corner just as the other man responded.

“Didn’t think he was involved with anyone.”

“Well, I can tell you one thing - he’s a screamer.”

_CRACK._

Both soldiers spun on their heels as the resounding strike of Kazuhira’s cane echoed from the wall behind them. They both simultaneously took a step back, a mere arm’s length from Kaz’s vexed gaze, shock etched into their paling faces.

“Back to work, soldiers!” Kaz growled as the pair stood rigid and gave the offended party a salute.

“Yes, sir!” they stated in unison. But their immediate subordination did little to ease Kaz’s displeasure. He moved closer, eyes as dangerous as melted metal, glinting powerfully even from behind his tinted lenses.

“There are a lot more important things going on than the private lives of others. Don’t let me find you slacking off again.”

They held their stalk-straight stances, replying with another, “Yes, sir!”

Kaz eyed them fiercely before continuing on his way. The day had started so well, and now...

“Ugh,” Kaz groaned, needing to audibly release his immediate frustration. His first and foremost fear was possible questioning of his abilities or dedication to his work. Celibacy wasn’t a trend on Mother Base, but as their commander, it unnerved him to appear incapable of curbing his own lust. But how much did the soldier actually know? How far did his gossip reach?

He shrugged it off as he nodded to the guard who awaited him at the jeep, thankful for the silence as they headed toward the medical platform. And as they pulled up, Kaz mentally noted each soldier he could discern on the catwalks and milling about the surrounding areas.

Once stopped, he thanked the soldier, declining assistance from the vehicle. He intended to check up on those in sickbay, barely taking a few steps before his attention was drawn to another pair of guards. He knew they’d seen him arrive, watching as they exchanged glances between themselves before one leaned in, whispering something before they both turned and walked away. Kazuhira’s lips pulled into a tight line, unable to assess the gravity of the rumor that had suddenly exploded; the last damnable thing he needed was to lose the respect of the men on Mother Base. But as he stood there, gauging a worst case scenario, he was intercepted by a voice calling out - Ocelot.

“Hey, Miller, just the man I needed to see.”

Kaz’s eyes instantly turned upon him, his tolerance shredded to threadbare at best.

“What is it?” Kaz asked, assuming it regarded those in sickbay, though it was impossible to ignore the hint of amusement on Ocelot’s face.

“Why don’t we walk this way,” Ocelot replied, gesturing toward the back of the medical platform, turning before receiving an answer. The commander released a quiet huff, knowing the gunman intended to take them away from prying eyes and ears - the wind at their back leaving little opportunity for eavesdropping. He no longer had to guess at the matter at hand - if the rumor had spread, Ocelot would know, and particularly to what extent.

Kaz didn’t speak as he joined Ocelot at the edge of the platform, staring hard beyond the ocean, catching a side glance from the other man in his peripheral vision.

“I know you saw those guards, and yes, an interesting tidbit about you has begun circulating.”

Kaz remained silent, the clenching of his fist on his cane apparently telling Ocelot all he needed to know as he continued on.

“Yep, you guessed it, they know you have enjoyed a round in the sack. However, they don’t seem to know exactly who with.”

Kaz’s teeth flashed as his lips twitched in scathing words unsaid, Ocelot unfazed as he held up a placating gloved hand to calm him.

“No need to get upset. They’re just curious and Mother Base has been pretty quiet this last week. I’m sure this’ll blow over before the day’s through,” Ocelot continued, dropping his hand to his his side to pull his gun from its holster, lazily spinning it on his finger. His nonchalance irritated Kaz to no end.

“Really? You expect me to believe they don’t know who I’m sleeping with?” he shot back, but all he caught was a half-grin on Ocelot’s face as he spun his gun back into the holster.

“The new soldiers will get used to your... _relationship_ with the boss. They already half expect it, I’m sure. Keep your cool and they’ll think nothing of it. We’ve all sweat and bled for this base, and you’re known for it. You’re not about to lose their respect.”

“Good. If you’re confident, there must be nothing to worry about.”

Kaz hated how Ocelot could guess at his worry - trying with little success to control the bit of his tongue. He just had to remind himself Ocelot was simply trying to help kill the rumors. But still... he cringed at the thought of any of their soldiers trying to picture just what kind of bedroom activities would make him cry out.

“We’ll put this little fire out. And, if I may be so bold, perhaps try using a pillow or something next time?”

The glare Kaz set upon Ocelot was deadly, but he was already putting distance between them as he took a few steps back.

“The hell you may,” Kaz muttered.

Ocelot chuckled.

“Discretion, commander. You might make the boys jealous,” Ocelot voiced as he gave him a little wink and began to walk, leaving Miller alone, tense and angry. Kaz had had enough of the day, knowing he couldn’t enter the medical wing in his current state. Instead, he gripped his crutch until his arm throbbed and the hostility slowly ebbed - it was time for busywork, and there was always plenty of it.

 

* * *

 

“Find the delivery or you’ll be paying for it!” Kaz bellowed from over his paperwork. Several crates of armaments had gone missing and all on this private’s watch. The soldier trapped on the other side of the commander’s desk raised his hands in deference, paralyzed by Kaz’s molten tone.

“I-I’m on it!”

“Damn right you are. I want a report of location by 0500 hours.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Dismissed!”

As soon as the soldier fled, Kaz slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, slowly, doing his damnedest to regain some semblance of calm. If their own soldiers were stealing from the base, there would be absolute Hell to pay.

“He looked ready to piss his pants.”

Kaz’s gaze shot to the door, sitting forward as Venom walked through the threshold.

“Boss... Didn’t expect you back so soon.”

Kaz looked him up and down; it was obvious he hadn’t cleaned up yet, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain as Snake came close and leaned against the edge of his desk.

“There were only half the soldiers we expected, already running low on supplies. Not much bounty on this one.”

“That’s disappointing,” Kaz replied with a sigh. “But the good news is that we have a couple jobs in the works that should be much more fruitful. As for that soldier... it’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Kaz hated how Venom’s gaze lingered on him - could _feel_ Snake reading him like a book.

“Kaz.”

Miller did his best to avert his gaze, but inevitably found himself ensnared by that incredible blue. Just the sound of his name, rolling in a gruff purr from Venom’s lips, was enough to disrupt his every thought - his anger. But Kaz didn’t think he could handle arousal on top of everything else he’d dealt with mere hours ago. Arousal had created at least one of his new problems as it was.

“Boss, the truth is... the men are talking. They heard me the other night, and I wanted you know.”

Kaz was pulled in two very different emotional directions at the lift of Snake’s eyebrows in response. He had assumed the Boss would feel some kind of worry, irritation at the least, but his reaction was far from it.

“Does it bother you?” Snake asked, his sincerity knocking Kaz back on his figurative rump. Miller held that steady gaze, unable to muster his original ire.

“It doesn’t bother you?” he countered. He could swear he saw the bare hint of a smile as Snake stood from his desk, heading around the edge to where Kaz had barricaded himself behind documents and an aggravated stare.

“You’re only human; I’m only human. If that’s the worst of the rumors burrowing into Mother Base, I’ll take it in a heartbeat.”

Kaz’s brow furrowed, caught with no response to his composure, alternately bothered and relieved by it. He pushed back from his desk, needing space.

“I think you’re taking this too lightly. Something like this... We’re supposed to be above it.”

But as Kaz reached for his crutch, Snake intercepted his hand, pressing a kiss to Miller’s gloved knuckles as he gently pushed him back into his chair. Kaz couldn’t muster a retaliation, releasing a soft grunt as Venom’s large, persistent hand kept him lightly pinned until Kaz finally met his gaze.

“I’m sure it’s a shock to know you were heard, but that only means one of two things: we need to practice keeping your voice down, or we need to go off site.”

Kaz shook his head, too aware of the man nearly towering over him as he sat trapped in his own chair. But even as he tried to figure a way out, his mind blanked as Snake pressed a curled finger beneath his chin. He lifted until he finally had his gaze, Kaz bracing himself as Snake bent down, catching his lips in a warm, dry kiss.

And though he’d meant to resist, Miller savored it; thrilled at the insistent press of Snake’s lips as he urged a response from him. It didn’t take long for Kaz to give in as Venom cupped the back of his head, sighing through his nose as he felt the tip of the Boss’s tongue swipe delicately across the narrow seam of his mouth. His lips parted for a calming inhale that allowed that tongue to dip inside.

Kaz’s entire body was fanned in gentle fire by that kiss, feeling the strain of the day overtaken by Snake’s tenderness. He moaned softly into his mouth, groaning as Snake suddenly went deep - hungrily swept his tongue under then around his, making Kaz’s neck ache from the intensity of meeting him at each swipe. He was attempting to duel the intrusion, thwarted as he instead fell completely back in his chair at Venom’s mercy as the man briefly sucked on his tongue.

“Whoa, hey, didn’t we just talk about this...?”

Kaz pulled abruptly away from Venom’s mouth, eyes seething as they set upon the opened door and uninvited guest.

“Ocelot,” Kaz voiced, his tone dark and threatening. Venom straightened up and away from him, expression taut as he too stared, none too pleased with the disruption either.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt, but the new specs for that gun you were waiting on are finally ready.”

Ocelot held up a file, Kaz ready to tell him just where he could put it when Venom went to retrieve the papers.

“We’ll follow up later,” Snake stated, giving Ocelot only a few moments to look between the two men as Venom’s mere stance was enough to urge him back out the door.

“I won’t keep you. And Miller - that tie of yours might come in handy, if you know what I mean.”

The corner of Kaz’s lips twitched, but Snake had already made sure to lock the door after Ocelot’s departure. And when he turned, Kaz’s irritation was swept away in the wild hunger he found in Venom’s eye.

“I will say this - I know it’s been weeks. Too long.”

Snake walked back to him, gaze never wandering, and Kaz could feel something emanating from him that made his body weak - thankful he was already safely in a chair.

“What are you implying...?” Kaz returned, even though he knew - god did he know - what Snake was driving at.

“I’ll make it up to you. But for now, this will have to do.”

Kaz’s brows drew together, unsure what his intentions were but knowing he wanted it, and badly.

“What are you...?”

But Kaz was cut off as Snake lifted him from the chair and pulled his body up hard against his, sharing only a single, breathless look before his mouth was crushed to Kaz’s. Miller groaned softly into his mouth, wrapping his arm around Snake’s shoulders to steady himself and lock his body fully against him - particularly as Kaz could hardly focus when Snake’s tongue began licking and sliding against his once more. But just as Kaz was about to admit him fully inside, Venom leaned back by only a hair to whisper against his lips.

“Next time, we’re getting some privacy.”

And his words had barely registered before Snake was lavishing his neck with an open-mouthed kiss, his warm hand cupping directly and suddenly between his legs. Kaz’s body shuddered with heat, head dropping to the side to allow him access to his neck - begging wordlessly for more of that touch as he clung to him.

He shivered at the erotic tickle of the scrape of his teeth, the touch only overshadowed by a rough squeeze on his genitals. Snake gripped him firmly through his slacks, palm grinding against as he forced his pants to move and bunch so he could fully grip that awakened lump of hot flesh beneath.

“Boss... I can’t..." Kaz moaned, his leg nearly giving out as he did his damnedest to stand with him.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

But before Venom repositioned him, he fought open the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them down Kaz’s thighs with only a briefly awkward shift. Kaz’s hand splayed on his back, grabbing at the straps of his gear to remain upright. But Kaz didn’t struggle for long, burying his face into Venom’s shoulder as he felt the tug on his briefs. Venom was standing back upright as he slipped the soft cotton past the curve of his ass, making them fall with a whisper to land on the fabric already pooled around his ankles.

“Paperwork - don’t mess up the papers,” Kaz whispered as Snake began to guide him back to a solid surface, his body gripped with a sensation of falling as Venom helped drop him back into his chair. And just as quickly, the stunning man was on his knees, looking up - looking ravenous.

“Spread your legs,” Snake whispered as Kaz sat watching him, mildly stunned as he drank in the sight of Venom before him. His shaft throbbed, feeling exposed as he swelled in front of Snake’s face, nothing but his shirt available to hide his building erection. But it was suffocating, his body beginning to overheat from anticipation alone.

Kaz reached up to remove his beret, tossing it to slide to a stop on the desk, watching Snake watching him as Kaz slowly pulled his knees apart to offer full access. And he could swear Snake licked his lips, but Kaz was blinking slow, unable to determine if his eyes deceived him - Hell, if it even mattered. Snake’s touch was incredibly real, cool from the barrier of his gloves and bionic fingers, but his own heated skin warmed them anywhere they touched.

“Don’t tease... Don’t make me wait...” Kaz groaned, tilting his hips forward as Snake cupped his full, naked ass and tugged his groin closer to his face. Kaz gripped Snake’s shoulder as he bent slightly forward, watching his own shaft bob shamelessly toward Venom as those talented fingers pushed his shirt up his abdomen and out of the way.

In silent response, Venom gave him a striking look that promised he would never leave Kaz wanting, just before Kaz’s eyes rolled back as Snake dragged his thick tongue up along the thick vein beneath his shaft. Kaz could feel the pleasurable moans piling up, the wet sensation of that tongue gliding up and down his cock in slow rhythm only adding to his sweet agony, gritting his teeth until his jaw throbbed.

But Snake was cherishing him - sucked the very tip into his mouth and circled his tiny slit with the tip of his tongue. The sensations made Kaz nearly tear his gear, trying to pull him closer, deeper, but Venom kept his languid pace, seeming to make sure Kaz felt every movement of his tongue and mouth. He only let Kaz’s shaft fall from his mouth as he tore off his glove, dropping it to the floor. He then slid his bare hand underneath that swollen length, palm over his sack as he made a V with his fingers to straddle his girth, holding it in place beneath his eager, open mouth.

And so positioned, Kaz squeezed both eyes shut as Venom descended on his length, taking nearly the entirety of his cock down his throat before pulling back with a hard suck to his very tip. Kaz trembled as Snake descended and slowly drew back up, the wet pop as his glans escaped his tightly suctioned mouth almost too much. But Snake flawlessly swallowed him back down, groaned around that hot, fleshy column as he took him deep in his throat. Kaz could no longer catch his breath, mouth open wide as he tried to bury his moans in loud, unsteady exhales.

“Dammit, Boss... Oh, god... _God_...!”

Kaz had no idea when, but while Snake’s mouth thoroughly worked him, his fingers had buried viciously into his hair. He only realized his grip when he heard a throaty, pained grunt from Venom, unaware of how hard he had been holding him as he muttered a weak apology and made a conscious effort to release him.

But Snake didn’t care - no, he began to suck even harder, making pace as he bobbed his head over and over, up and down Kaz’s shaft, urging him in no uncertain terms to fuck his mouth. And he did - Kaz’s hips were moving, his fingers instead cupping Snake’s head as he pushed and thrust, unable to stop the broken groans that escaped in embarrassing and deep squeaks from his gasping mouth.

And all too quickly it became too much, just too damn much, as Kaz felt the world becoming smaller - his worries swallowed by the sea of pleasure that was Snake’s dripping mouth and rough, perfect hands. Kaz nearly choked on a cry as he tried futilely to contain his pleasure as every sensation suddenly spiked and culminated at once, too far gone in the vision of Snake’s full mouth and the wet, pumping sounds of his thrusts. It sent him barrelling over the edge with vicious shudders, holding Snake in a vice grip as his seed overflowed, pumped out in thick, aching pulses.

He’d meant to give warning, each throb of his body forcing a new, hot dollop to spill over unchecked. But he gasped as he felt Snake suck his tip, drinking that searing, salty flood without complaint. And for too long Kaz’s body tremored in waves that gradually began to subsist, grateful to catch his breath as he released a long, shaky sigh as Snake licked his lips. He stared as Venom then dragged the back of his hand over his mouth, a little smear of cum remaining in his short beard as Kaz slumped back, completely at the mercy of his lover. But as his body cooled, a small smile broke over Kaz’s face as he watched Snake leaning in on his thighs, quietly observing him with a glow that bespoke of his satisfaction with Kaz’s intense orgasm.

“You have a little something,” Kaz said, voice low and husky, earning a half-grin from his lover as Miller swiped his thumb at the drop of semen stuck on Venom’s chin.

“Why don’t we both cleaned up?” Snake offered, rubbing his hand over the goosebumps that had broken out on Kaz’s skin in the aftermath.

“Sounds good. Just make sure Ocelot isn’t still skulking around.”

And though he’d meant to sound annoyed, his words were relaxed, tolerant. And, unprepared, Kaz got a view of Venom’s smile - the only smile he’d seen that struck his heart and made his chest heavy, righting all that was wrong with the world.

“I’ll make sure,” Snake replied as he rose up, pressing a kiss to Kazuhira’s forehead before tending to his clothing. But Kaz couldn’t ignore the bulge in Snake’s pants, intending to return Venom’s favor once they got to his private shower.

 

* * *

 

  

 

 


End file.
